Lovers Hold On To Everything
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: year ago Naruto had a difficulty in love, the man he loved to the point of madness left him for another now years later he has a chance to work with his ex-lover the once passionate love turned passionate hate and a searing desire for revenge will he succeed in his quest for vengeance or will the flames consume him
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** _I'm sorry I took so long to rectify this problem. when I first wrote this story I couldn't upload it because of some technical problem. I still don't know if it is the fault of the site or mine but in the process of trying to rectify the problem I managed to somehow lose the file. the whole story I worked so hard to write gone, just like that. As you can imagine I was unable to write it again and lost every ounce of inspiration I had so I disappeared. I'm back now and seeing those wonderful reviews again I couldn't just let it seat there so I'm writing again. I hope you like it.:D _

_signed_

_Naruxsasumi. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine and I make no money from this work so don't sue me.

**Chapter One**

_**I**_t was nine o'clock that morning when the important board meeting of Just Glamour Production commenced. Henju Tsunade walked unhurriedly into board-room. She was a straight forward woman who had the demure of one who meant business. She didn't like to waste her time and now that she was here she expected the meeting to begin without any further delay. She walked with lithe grace and elegance, one of a woman who has lived the life of a leader all her life never bowing her head to anyone. She nodded to the two occupants already seated in the room and sat at the head table.

The assistants carried a pile of file and placed on her table gently without upsetting the bottles of water at the side. They did the same for the two other participants, bowed and left the room.

Tsunade raised her head and took a breath."Now, lets begin." she said.

One of the room's occupant, a man with black hair tied in a ponytail, looked uncomfortably at Tsunade and cleared his throat. He looked meaningfully at Tsunade then at the empty seat next to him. The table before the seat also held the files that had been passed around by the assistants so that meant there was someone who was expected to seat there.

Tsunade sighed with a little irritation."Did anybody inform that man we would be having a meeting at nine" she asked no one in particular.

"Of course Tsunade-sama,"the other person in the room answered with a sly smile. This man also had black hair tied in a long ponytail but his eyes were slit like cat eyes and he was so pale it looked almost sickly."But you know how that man is, he doesn't ever come on time. Always looking down on us like we are idiots for wasting our time to do meetings like these hence why i have suggested to you plenty of times to get him off the board." the man stated his opinion clearly but with respect. One could see that he had very little regard for the individual being spoken about.

Tsunade let out another exasperated sigh and looked at the pale man"Orochimaru, you know why i can't do that" she said sternly"i have already told you countless of times that he is an indispensable member of the board. Now will someone give him a call and get him down here"

"Yes Tsunade-sama." the first man said and got up to make a phone call.

Orochimaru, the pale man, frowned at Tsunade looking very displeased."I don't really see what use a man who has no sense of priority or responsibility whatsoever is to this company." he said "All he does is draw and write, we can get better artist or screenwriters if we search very well. I can suggest a few myself."

Tsunade blinked. She couldn't deny the first part of the Orochimaru's argument but if he thought that was all Jiraya did he was very sorely mistaken."After all these years together is that all you see." she asked.

Orochimaru started a little, not at the words themselves but at the way Tsunade said it, almost derisively."What do you mean?"

"You really are short sighted, Orochimaru." Tsunade added.

"Tsunade-sama!"Orochimaru said clearly affronted."Will you please explain what you are getting at." he was still very respectful.

Tsunade shook her head."Jiraya sacrificed a lot for this company. He is the foundation of Just Glamour Production. Without him the company will crumble."Tsunade explained.

Orochimaru paused and looked down in thought."I know that Tsunade-sama but just because of that, just because he founded this company doesn't make him suited to be a member of the board. The decisions made here affect every area of this company, such an incompetent, irresponsible, careless and impulsive man can not even hope to-"

"Stop saying that!"Tsunade interrupted"As much as he is all that, he is much more and trust me Just Glamour needs him so whatever malice you may have with him you keep out of business, understand?"

"You two are not fighting over me again are you?"A voice entered the conversation."as endearing as that is it actually makes me uncomfortable so please make peace will ya".

The two individuals facing off turned to look at the new person, one with a little bit of joy and irritation, and the other with more than a little ire and hatred.

"Jiraya, you idiot why are you just coming now!" Tsunade did not intend to let him off for wasting their time, she started yelling at him.

Jiraya made a helpless expression and looked at Tsunade"I was actually caught in traffic you see, it was so bad because a truck had hit an old woman crossing the road and suddenly i was the one they wanted to help take her to the hospital-"

"We already know you are lying Jiraya, just say you forgot and seat down"Tsunade said with a sigh.

Jiraya shrugged and sat but said"I'm not lying though, how can i forget a meeting as important as this" he tried to sound good.

"First off, you don't look ruffled at all"Orochimaru said.

Jiraya turned to look at him.

"For someone who had to carry a bleeding old woman there's not a drop of blood on you."Orochimaru looked at him with no little trace derision."Secondly, you've told this story before" he scoffed.

A moments silence and Jiraya burst out laughing."Oh really, i thought it sounded familiar"

This reaction did not please Orochimaru and he twitched with barely concealed malice.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and placed her hand heavily on the table."Enough!" she said, raising her voice."Lets stop wasting time and do what we are all here to do."

Orochimaru turned away from Jiraya and looked pointedly at Tsunade. Tsunade could only look back at him helplessly and wonder how the relationship between this two men turned so bad. They were such good friends, Jiraya had even recommended Orochimaru for that very position he was occupying. Orochimaru did not really know that but still to hate someone overnight was quite a fit, not for the first time Tsunade wondered what happened.

"Alright."Tsunade said, throwing the two warning yet cautious glances."Where's Iruka." she looked around not seeing the other man that should be here."First you show up late and now Iruka goes missing, are you purposely trying to make sure this meeting does not progress"Tsunade said.

"I'm here Tsunade-sama!"Iruka said and entered the room.

"What were doing outside."Tsunade asked.

Iruka looked shy as he fussed with the sleeve of his shirt."Uh...I didn't want to intrude on anything." he said.

Tsunade blinked."What are you saying, you are a member of this board your presence is important here. If you don't intrude then who will"It was Orochimaru who replied to this with a harsh tone.

Iruka looked apologetic and Tsunade could see why he thought he needed to do that. Iruka just became a member of the board two weeks ago and was still quite new to how things were done. In fact with the way Jiraya and Orochimaru acted, even herself, anyone would be uncomfortable seating there and not having anything to say. Plus the room contained Japan's most eminent men and woman. Iruka was sure to feel intimidated since he just started rising to the top.

"Don't feel that you need to leave the room when we are discussing anything personal, in fact we were all acting unprofessional by bringing non-business related issues here."Tsunade said.

Iruka nodded and said no more. He was like a puppy, ready to serve but unsure of everything around him. Tsunade decided not to say anything.

"We are all family around here so don't be so tense!"Jiraya said and gave the young man a hearty pat on his back almost shoving him into the table.

"T-thank you Jiraya-sensei"Iruka said

Orochimaru paused his lips and said nothing encouraging and Tsunade just rolled her eyes and said:"Everyone! Lets begin this meeting" she said.

Iruka took a remote control and pressed a button, the screen glowed and showed a picture."Summer's fleeting song, by Yuki Kamura"Iruka began. "best selling novel since four years, the book has four volumes and three extras. We have already signed a contract with the author herself and are now commencing the proceedings to make the first movie from Kamura-sensei's novel. The novel uses the thrilling genre of both action/Adventure fantasy and the oh so tragic romance-"

"We are already aware of this Iruka please skip the formalities we have already wasted enough time" Tsunade said.

Iruka froze and blinked at her"uh yes of course." he said. He pressed another button that displayed the casting of what would be the movie. "Myself and Orochimaru-sama have already picked out the minor roles in this project except for the two remaining role; the two main protagonist." Iruka said.

Tsunade nodded her head"Good work. I have already gone through the list and it's quite impressive" she said.

Jiraya said nothing but nodded.

Orochimaru threw him a look and asked"Have you even seen the list" he asked with a biting tone.

"Of course i have"Jiraya said blinking innocently.

Orochimaru did not believe him"Oh, then who is to play the female lead of the story"He asked.

Jiraya thought quietly for a moment"Is it not that pink haired model?" he asked.

"Pink haired model? You don't even know her name?"Orochimaru asked.

"Of course i do i just can't remember right now" he said

"Her name is Harano Sakura Jiraya-sensei"Iruka helped.

"The major heroine of the movie you cannot even remember her name."Orochimaru spat."Harano Sakura happens to be Japan's most wanted female actress, she made her debut three years ago and since then have starred in four awarding winning movies. You can see why she's the best person for this role"Orochimaru said.

"Is it not a bit unfair to use a persons achievements as a criteria for choosing a character in a movie."Jiraya asked.

Orochimaru froze and looked at Jiraya with contempt."why not, if a person have achieved nothing then they are not suitable to be choosen for any reason whatsoever. Don't you see that if we use someone who's already so famous this movie is sure to be the best selling just like the novel." he explained.

"Still, there are people with raw talents out there looking for an opportunity to shape themselves into something useful."Jiraya replied.

"so we should disregard Harano Sakura and choose some low-life scum whose never seen the inside of a studio?"Orochimaru asked one eyebrow raised."this is why i say you are not suitable to be a member of the board."

"I actually think Harano Sakura is a splendid choice for the female lead"Tsunade interrupted.

Orochimaru smiled vibrantly and looked smug Tsunade wanted to roll her eyes at this but restrained herself.

"I also think so as well"Jiraya said and it was like a good music playing in the background abruptly pulled to a stop in Orochimaru's head."What?" he said.

"It's a good choice Orochimaru, don't let your ego go to your head"Jiraya said with a smile.

"You are agreeing with me" Orochimaru asked distrustful. He wondered what Jiraya was planning.

Tsunade also looked suspicious."Hm. That's good then" she said. She looked like she actually wanted to ask about Jiraya's health. Whenever these two come together to plan a new project they would always argue albeit one more fiercely than the other they never agreed on anything. This turn of events was indeed quite surprising for the two people in the room.

Jiraya's only response was to smile and look at Iruka"Please continue Iruka-san"

Iruka did not understand what was happening but quickly nodded."Yes Jiraya-sensei" he said and pushed a button. On the screen showed the four pictures of a young man around twenty four years old.

Orochimaru cleared his throat interrupting whatever Iruka wanted to say and said:"Uchiha Sasuke, age twenty four, he made his debut four years ago in the movie Friends. He has also become one of the few actors to star in an American movie 'white oak' 1 he has won several awards and-"

"Ah Uchiha Sasuke I've know him and i've heard about all his achievements before. He's quite famous among the entertainment shows!"Tsunade interrupted him and said with a smile.

"Ah yes, Tsunade-sama"Orochimaru said with a an equal smile not minding her interruption in the least.."Sasuke-kun has a very high status compared to the youngsters of these age in the movie industry. With him in this movie there is no doubt it will be successful."Orochimaru gushed.

"Yes truly. What role did you pick out for him" Tsunade asked.

"The main lead"Orochimaru replied quickly smiling.

"Oh, that's good. He does have the posture of a hero."Tsunade said.

"You two are sure getting ahead of yourself"Jiraya interrupted them.

Tsunade looked at him curiously"Jiraya, do you have some objection to this" she asked."In my own opinion i can not think of anyone better suited for this role"

"What objection could you possibly have now" Orochimaru asked with a dissatisfied look.

"It's not about my objection but Uchiha Sasuke-kun that you should worry about" Jiraya said."Have you forgotten that two years ago Sasuke sworn off ever signing a contract with Just Glamour"

Realization dawned on Tsunade and she opened her mouth but said nothing.

"That has been two years ago i'm sure we can change his mind Tsunade-sama" Orochimaru said.

"And how will we do that" she asked raising one eyebrow. For some reason, two years ago when they had seek to sign in with the rising star Uchiha Sasuke he shun them and almost caused an uproar in the movie industry. Just Glamour was a very well known movie production company, to simply reject them like that cause some serious press situation and a lot of careful handling to bring it to a rest.

"I don't want a repeat of last time"Tsunade said"We can't take on anymore bad press , especially now that we are starting a new project"

Orochimaru nodded ."I have carefully considered this problem Tsunade-sama. What we need to do is use a subtle approach"

"What subtle approach"Jiraya asked with a frown.

"I was about to say it when you interrupted me"Orochimaru said throwing Jiraya a withering look."By Subtle approach i mean to implore the help of your husband Tsunade-sama"

"Oh"Jiraya drawled and folded his hand then looked at Tsunade with a look of interest.

Tsunade looked uncomfortably between the expectant Orochimaru and equally expectant Jiraya albeit for a different reasons entirely."I- i... Don't think that's a good idea" she said lowering her head.

Jiraya smiled and Orochimaru was too shocked to make any facial expression. Iruka was completely clueless."Tsunade-sama's husband?" he had not known that the older woman was married.

Jiraya looked at him."You don't know" he asked.

Iruka realized he had asked out loud and felt embarrassed. "Ah! Of course the president is married i just didn't know who it was i mean after all a woman as beautiful as Tsunade-sama is sure to have a husband but she is also famous and so i thought her husband would be very well known so i thought-!"Iruka said quickly flushing at his mistake.

Tsunade laughed at the embarrassed man"It's okay. My husband is not someone that enjoys the spot light so that's why very few people know him." she said.

"Tsunade-sama!"Orochimaru looked like he wanted to stamp his feet on the ground."Why have you refused this request. Your husband is also a member of this company he necessary if this project is to be successful and we can all agree that the outcome of this project affects us all, even your husband . so you should be the one to tell him this."

Tsunade paused and looked at him."I couldn't possibly ask him to do that" she said.

"Why not!"

"Because he is my husband and he has already cut ties with Uchiha Sasuke."Tsunade replied.

Orochimaru sighed"I can't believe i have to tell you this but Tsunade-sama to that man you are not just his wife you are his boss. If you tell him to do this he will do as you said because it's his job!"Orochimaru stated this fact and looked almost like he regretted it.

Tsunade froze. What Orochimaru said was right but it's not that easy. She uncomfortably looked away from the intense eyes of the man and said:"For now lets just move on to the next person on your list" she said.

After a long pause Orochimaru sighed and nodded at Iruka who picked up the remote again a pushed. The picture this time was of another young man probably younger than Sasuke with pale lavender hair and russet eyes."Mori Hazu, twenty years old. Made his debut two years ago has become the third to win-"

"Actually,-" Jiraya interrupted."I have someone to suggest"

"You could have waited untill the introduction was over"Orochimaru said glaring without any real heat.

Jiraya smiled"For a marketing producer haven't you done more than half your job already"Jiraya asked"I don't think it's in good character to leave all the work to you"

Orochimaru scoffed"like you care" he said"So quickly tell us who you have to suggest so that i can quickly reject them"

"Orochimaru."Tsunade threw him chiding glance. She smiled at Jiraya." This is the first time you've wanted to suggest someone this person must be very talented" she said to Jiraya.

"Not really"Jiraya replied with a shrug"It's just a suggestion i thought i should make because i owe him."

"For such a stupid reason"Orochimaru muttered to the side.

Jiraya nodded at Iruka. Iruka smiled"That person?" he asked.

Jiraya nodded solemnly. "He will be thrilled that you are going this far for him, Jiraya-sensei."Iruka said. He pushed the button and young man of around twenty was displayed on the screen. He was dressed in shorts that sagged around his waist. He looked like a high schooler with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore accessories on his arms and rings. He also had a pierced ear that had three earrings. What stood out was the boy giving the screen the bird with a grimaced expression that was suppose to look cool.

"not this picture Iruka"Jiraya said clearing his throat.

"Oh yes, Sorry!"Iruka pushed the button and another picture of the same boy except he was dressed in shorts that didn't sagged as much as the first and wasn't looking like some rock star. He still had the pierced ear and some of the accessories though.

Orochimaru sat up straight and stared without blinking, it was as if he had been entranced by the sight of the boy."W-what is this" he said.

Jiraya wanted to laugh, his lips tugged up in a smile.

Iruka took the liberty to explain."Uzumaki Naruto," he started"age twenty four, went to Konoha high school and graduated twenty-third in his class. He made his debut a year ago in the movie Monkey king and was-"

"I have heard enough!"Orochimaru shouted holding up his palm. He turned to Jiraya."Is this some kind of joke, do you find this all amusing" he asked.

Tsunade looked at Jiraya too"Surely he has more qualification than that" she started opening the files on her table.

"I'm actually very serious and do not take this lightly even in the slightest"Jiraya replied.

"Then why have you brought this kind of applicant if not to mock the whole purpose of this meeting." Orochimaru asked.

"The boy has real talent"This was Jiraya's only talent.

Orochimaru looked at Jiraya with contempt."The only talent i can see he has is deviant behaviour. We shouldn't even take this guy into account at all "Orochimaru said matter of fact.

"It says here that he attended Okahido's art school. Didn't you teach there before Jiraya?"Tsunade asked.

Jiraya nodded"it can be said that i was his teacher at some point" he said vaguely.

Iruka smiled at that"Actually, Jiraya-sensei is just being modest in my opinion Naruto can only be regarded as Jiraya-sensei's only disciple."He said.

"It's because that brat wouldn't leave me alone and got people confused"Jiraya said and nodded firmly.

Tsunade's eyes widen a little"Jiraya taught this boy but then that must mean he must be something else to get Even you to be his teacher" she said.

"Does that really matter"Orochimaru asked, disgruntled.

"Come to think of it this boy looks kind of familiar"Tsunade said.

Jiraya's smile widen"Oh, i am surprise you only just realize that now" he said.

Tsunade looked back at Jiraya and blinked"Why is that?" she asked.

"Can you not remember, look at the picture again and see if you can recall anything" Jiraya replied.

Tsunade did as he asked and Orochimaru looked between them with barely concealed impatience. Tsunade shook her head "The face looks very familiar but i can't remember where exactly have seen him before. Is it important?" she looked back at him.

Jiraya laughed shortly."You could say that. For you it seems trivial but to Naruto you are probably the most important person in his life"he said.

Orochimaru blinked"What does that mean, are you saying Tsunade-sama has some kind of past with this boy"He asked.

Jiraya smiled"Something like that. Tsunade, it can be said that your past have crossed each other before, for you it was probably with passing glance but for him your face have been etched forever in his mind."Jiraya said.

Tsunade felt the air become tense, if she didn't know better she would think Jiraya was angry with her. She laughed to break the awkward atmosphere"Can it be a secret admirer" she said.

Jiraya did not respond for a long moment before he shrugged"Who knows."

"Eh, back to the topic at hand"Iruka tried to salvage the situation"What are your opinion about Uzumaki Naruto"

"Rejected, obviously. Now return to Mori-"

"Not so fast Orochimaru, i think i would like to see what this boy can do"Tsunade said.

"But he has no achievement whatsoever"Orochimaru argued.

Tsunade looked at him with a smile."Don't you see," she said "He managed to make Jiraya take the role of his teacher that alone is an achievement itself. " she said.

"You giving too much credit to Jiraya"Orochimaru grumbled"need i remind you that the position he is being suggested for his the second male lead, an important role not just anybody can full."

"How can you know if Naruto cannot play this role"Jiraya asked.

Orochimaru blinked"There are a bunch of reasons but the most prominent is that he is a nobody in the movie industry!"He said.

"I want to bet that he can do better than that Mori something"Jiraya retort.

"Are you serious"Orochimaru asked raising one eyebrow."Do you have any idea what family Mori Hazu is from, he has been groomed to become a actor since he was a child. Someone like that slum-dog can not even hope to achieve the one quarter of the skills and knowledge Mori Hazu has."

"Interesting, how about we perform a sort of test to see who is more qualified for the role"Tsunade suggested.

The two men blinked at each other."That's not a bad idea"Orochimaru said. Jiraya nodded"Two test then we decide after" he added.

Tsunade nodded."Alright what kind of test should we have them do-" she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A man with long black hair tied in a pony tail walked in."Tsunade-sama" he said"Some really important matter has come up that you must look into," he said. He had no expression on his face and one word to describe him was reserved. He carried himself with stiff elegance and was quite handsome. This kind of apathetic expression made him look unapproachable .

"What-" Tsunade said distractedly and looked at the her wrist watch. She was surprised at how long as passed during this meeting,"My meetings!" she said.

"Don't worry i already pushed it up to a more suitable time. Your first meeting with Mrs Ichimaru starts in exactly three minutes."

Tsunade hurriedly tried to leave."lets postpone this discussion till some suitable time. " Tsunade said and started for the door.

Orochimaru got to his feet as well and said:"of course Tsunade- sama in the meantime I will have my secretary write up the contracts" he said.

" very confident aren't you Orochimaru" Tsunade said as she stopped by the do0r. " inform Itachi of any further plans concerning this matter"

" of course" Orochimaru replied and glanced at the man standing silently beside Tsunade. " and Tsunade-sama do not forget what we discussed. "

Tsunade raised one eyebrow and cocked her head slightly. " what we discussed?" she asked, not exactly sure what he was referring to.

Orochimaru glanced from her to Itachi and Tsunade flushed a little and glanced at Itachi. " uh, yes, of course. I don't make any promises though. " she said and coughed. " well then" she straightened her suit and walked out of the office.

Itachi also walked out without saying anything or a change in expression.

**LINE BREAK**

Tsunade shook hands with Mrs Ichimura, her head pounding but she showed no sign of discomfort. Mrs Ichimura was indeed a talented woman, Tsunade enjoyed their conversation about the location setting for their new project. As she walked back to her office she let out a sigh and started massaging her head. Itachi walked silently behind her. she sighed into her chair once she got to her office and looked at him. " when is my next meeting " she asked.

" Ten minutes" Itachi said as he handed her some pills and a glass of water.

" ugh no time to rest" she said and downed the pills trustingly.

" you took too long in that meeting with Mrs Ichimura. " Itachi said.

it was too bad the medicine won't kick in immediately and calm her. Every time like this she felt more older than ever."It was worth it, some complications arise during our search and secure of the location but Mrs Ichimura has many connections, she helped me rectify all of it during the course of the meeting. I wouldn't mind having a woman like her among my staff" she said.

"I see "Itachi replied in dispassionate tone."Then it was a time well spent." he pulled his phone from his pocket and starts tapping on the screen. Tsunade watched him quietly for a moment. She was used to his acting aloof and cold towards everything, she no longer felt like she was doing something wrong, that she wasn't trying enough or thinking that he hated her. she guessed this must be how he was before.

Tsunade flashed back a little, four years ago when they'd first me. He had saved her from a bugler that night. Wandering around in the slum area that night was not one of her brilliant ideas but if she had not been walking out that night she wouldn't have met him. He was looming over the thief with a frightening expression that day. His eyes were bright and vibrant. She heard someone talking but in a daze she couldn't make out what they were saying."Hm?" she blinked and found Itachi's emotion-less eyes on her. He didn't look he had been saying something.

"Did you say something" she asked.

"Your next meeting is with the contractors for Just Glamour Textile, if you wish, i can stand in for you" Itachi replied not missing a beat.

Tsunade smiled "Yes if it's not too much work i'd rather you did" she said. He may not exercise it often but he has almost the same power as her in running the company. If anyone knew who he was they wouldn't dare question his orders or statements. She just wished he acted less like a servant, a butler more like, and start acting like who he really was. Uchiha Itachi, husband of Henju Tsunade and Assistant director of Just Glamour. It was just wishful thinking.

Without proper thought process Tsunade reached for his hand."You are always so thoughtful, thank you" she said.

He didn't even twitch but at least his eyes was on her."Is there something you need" he asked.

Tsunade froze. She wasn't..She had not meant to use this situation to talk to him about what Orochimaru had suggested but since he asked she had no choice but to broach the subject."Ah, it's nothing too important. oh it is but-" she was getting flustered under his gaze so she got up, dropping his hand and turning her back to him.

"Actually, during the cast selection, Uchiha Sasuke came up" she said looking at a picture hung on the wall.

"I see. "Itachi said"Since my brother has already made it clear he has no intention of working with Just Glamour you need me to try and talk to him."

Tsunade turned with a smile, this was one of the reason why she loved him, he was so smart and does not need anything explained more than once to get it.

"It's not going to work"Itachi added after, bringing her hope to an ugly end.

"I understand that you cut ties with your brother and it's improper of me to ask you this but-"

"That's not the reason"Itachi interrupted her."It's not going to work because i'm the wrong person for the job. My brother hates me, there is no way he would listen to me."

Tsunade blinked"I know, i just you thought you could try. I mean it's been four years don't you think it's time you two made up"

"Even if i wish for it and do try to do something about the gap between us my brother's opinion is still important. He will not even see me if i asked for his audience"Itachi said.

Tsunade wondered if he was upset."I understand" her head drooped slightly."I'm sorry for asking too much of you"

Itachi did not say anything but simply stood there looking at her. Not once was there a change in his expression. He was like a moving breathing statue, no emotion at all.

"But still,"Tsunade thought it was stupid to insist but she suddenly felt frustrated. Like most times she would get hot headed and do things Itachi wouldn't like just so she could see some form of feeling in his eyes. Anything!"I still want you to try. It's for the good of the company" she said and looked at him.

"I see "Itachi said and turned, heading for the door without another word.

Wait, she tried to stay but the words were lodged in her throat. She sighed and sat heavily thinking. Four years ago, she remembered, she met a young man with clear vibrant black eyes full of life. She fell in love at first sight and unable to resist, she did all she couldn't to make him hers, every power she exercised. It didn't matter that he was fifteen years younger she just wanted him and what Henju Tsunade wanted she must have no matter what. She did get it but years later she realized he had turned into an empty shell.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:_So it turned out the conversation stretched out longer than i expected. This truly was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Till then thanks for reading..._ Empty HTML document **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** own Naruto...not, Naruto is not mine in any way of form but I'm using him for my amusement haha

**Chapter Two**

Uzumaki Naruto walked out of the Dash production company cursing at the snobs who run the place. " Damn bastards! do you think I can't make it without you. I'm going to show you! I'm going to be a super star just you wait and see you ugly bastards! who needs to work with you anyway" he spat at the doors causing the guards to move threateningly towards him and he hastily took of in a run but not without sticking his tongue out at them.

Naruto walked with his back hunched into a small ramen store and sat down. The owner of the store, a fat guy in his twenties walked over and patted heavily on his back" what's up Naruto!" Naruto was jerked forward by the force and he spluttered almost biting off his tongue.

" Chouji! Teme, are you trying to kill me!" he yelled once he got himself right again.

Chouji laughed heartily " now there is the Naruto I know" he said seemly satisfied but Naruto was still pissed. After getting rejected by those snobs in Dash production he didn't need this shit. " You think I'm funny do you" he growled and tried to lunge for his friend. Chouji avoided him for a moment then grabbed Naruto under his arm and said. " Hey calm down, I was only joking. don't take things so hard"

?Naruto couldn't respond as the life was being choked out of him. He heard a bored voice come to his rescue " Hey Chouji, if you don't want to commit murder you better let Naruto go. his face has become swollen like pumpkin" the person who said this as as if he was talking about salt in food was none other than Shikamaru, a thin guy who found everything troublesome and was incredibly lazy.

Chouji realized what he was doing and let Naruto go and the blonde quickly gasped for fresh air his face had gone red and he really thought he would die. Chouji apologized for almost strangling Naruto to death" You...you don't know your true strength do you. are you trying to murder me" Naruto groused from the floor. he complained until Chouji promised to let him have a plate of miso ramen then Naruto got to his feet and smiled.

His plate of ramen was placed in front of him and he happily rubbed his chopsticks together. " Itadakimasu!" he started to roll his favourite food into his chopsticks

" How was your audition". Shikamaru lazily asked causing Naruto to pause. He was an upcoming Actor who made his debut two years ago and he had dream to become real famous and earn lots and lots of money...but that was two years ago. right now he couldn't even get a small company like Dash to accept him. He remembered boasting to his friends how he was going to ace the audition but if they knew that he didn't even get the chance to display his skills before he was kicked out they would never let him hear the end of it. Just because he didn't have a handsome face doesn't mean he couldn't make it as a actor! he complained deeply

"Eh it was okay" He said vaguely putting on airs.

" so you got in?" Chouji asked showin brightened expression. Naruto looked at him and turned away. " eh something like that" he said.

" your behavior is rather peculiar for someone who just got auditioned for a movie" Shikamaru said lazily.

Naruto froze and turned to see his friend who was not even looking at him. " shut up, why would I be excited about a rubbish company like Dash accepting me. " he said and intentionally stuffed his mouth full of ramen in other to avoid being questioned any further.

His mind went back on the series of events that have led him to this very place and he couldn't help but put the blame on one man. After graduating from that so called prestigious school of art that teacher suddenly disappeared on him, no word, no nothing. Yes he could have made it out on his own but no company would believe that the great Jiraya-sama was his teacher and since the damn perverted geezer did not give him his graduation certificate he had no proof. Thinking about the old man caused Naruto to start chewing his ramen with vigor. He noticed the look Chouji and Shikamaru were giving him but ignored them.

The sound of the bell ringing was heard and someone walked into the store. "Ah welcome Customer" he heard Chouji say before turning to Shikamaru to ask for seconds.

"This place is not your kitchen you know, Naruto. You can't just come here everyday to eat free food"Shikamaru complained with one eyebrow raised.

"Ah Shikamaru don't be like that, you know i just got a job, money is going to start coming in and i will pay you everything i owe."Naruto was all smile and soft words as he tried to get his friend to serve him seconds.

"Ah if it isn't Naruto" a voice said behind him.

"Huh?"Naruto turned to see who said that and his blue eyes fell on a man with long white hair tied in a pony tail. The man gave him a toothy smile and Naruto was up from the chair so fast his head spun. He pointed at the man and with a loud voice yelled "You-you you-"

Shikamaru looked at the blonde then frowned at the older man"Naruto, you know this man" he asked.

"You two know each other"Chouji also asked almost at the same time.

Naruto felt like he was going to cough up blood from rage."You perverted geezer! Where the hell did you disappear to all this time?! Do you know how much i have suffered because of you. I had to beg for food everyday. I even slept outside more than a few times. Do you know how hard it is to get a job. Today! You must pay what you owe Ero-Ji ji !" Naruto yelled till he was red in the face.

"Eh, don't tell me this is the teacher you said disappeared with your dreams" Shikamaru said

"Of course it's him. I have seen his face in my dreams everyday. Ero- Ji ji!" Naruto stood with his hand stretched out palm up as if asking someone to pay something like money, or perhaps he was. If he thought about how much he had lost because of this man he really felt like strangling him.

"Ah ah, children of these days have no respect. Is that how you address your elders" Jiraya said looking at ease. He sat on a stool and smiled.

"It's only because you are my elder that's why i haven't beaten you into a pulp, be grateful."Naruto replied arrogantly.

Jiraya laughed causing a vein to pop in Naruto's head."Is that so, then i feel at ease. Did you suffer very much."He asked.

Getting a flash back Naruto almost bust into tears, but his eyes merely glinted with restrained tears. "You have no idea how much i suffered. Company after companies threw me out like trash. Even stupid small company like Dash think they are better than me-"

"Hey didn't you say you were accepted" Shikamaru said from the side.

Naruto pretended not to hear and continued "I had to suffer humiliations after humiliations, i ran errands for jerks and assholes. I- almost resorted to prostitution. How could you leave me like that, Ji ji , how?." Naruto put on a great act of bowing his head making tragic gasp. Yes he was that sad but he didn't feel like crying about it but why not act like he was to gain more sympathy 'hehehe'

Jiraya let out a heavy sigh "Okay, i understand. I will make all your pain go away"

"Really!" Naruto raised his head and looked at Jiraya with dry eyes.

Jiraya nodded and patted a seat"Come seat and eat, later we can talk about something important" he said.

Naruto's expression started to glow at the prospect of getting free food. "As expected of the respected teacher Jiraya-sama"Naruto started to flatter him as he sat down and ordered a large bowl of Miso ramen.

Later, Naruto and Jiraya left the Ramen store. It was already evening and the sun was setting."You've grown up a lot since last time, now we can drink sake together "Jiraya said looking at a Japanese store.

"Yes"Naruto grinned, Though he was twenty four now back then Jiraya would say he was too young to share Sake with him so now naruto felt pretty matured being asked to do so. They entered the store and a beauty brought them a bottle of sake, Jiraya tries to touch her butt and get slapped hard across the face " Perverted old man!" the girl yelled and walked away brimming with anger

" ah ero-jiji you are still doing things like this" Naruto laughed reaching for the bottle but his hand was slapped away.

" it's just for research, just research. I'm writing a new series so..." Jiraya poured for Naruto then himself.

Naruto stopped frowning and picked up his cup to drink his sake" ah, sake taste so good. I didn't know that" he said.

Jiraya looked at him and smiled of course, sharing sake taste better than drinking it alone. look at you, you don't even known how to drink sake. "

Naruto's face had quickly become flushed " so hurry up and tell me how you are going to make up for all my suffering ero-jiji" he slurred

Jiraya laughed " wahaha you can't even hold your drink will you be able to handle this " he said as if partly to Naruto and partly to himself.

" I can handle anything, who do you think I am. I am Uzumaki Naruto I never back out of anything. tell me what it is and I will do it in flying colours hahaha" everything became so funny and Naruto laughed heartily forgetting his troubles. who knew that sake can male one so happy. Naruto made a mental note to bring his bestfriend here sometime

" well, knowing you and your bullheaded nature I can rest easy. " Jiraya sighed. " I am actually starting to reconsider a little if you are ready for this-"

" I am ready! give it to me straight. right now I can take on anything" Naruto sa8d with a loud voice.

Jiraya sobered up and looked at Naruto " Listen up then brat, I hot you a job in just glamour production. it's not finalized yet but you are going to be taking on a lead role"

Naruto blinked feeling as if his lids had become heavy " me? a lead role?" he swayed a little. even on his debut he wasn't even playing a lead role. " really?"

" Jiraya nodded " your salary is really good too"

" how good"

Jiraya made a numder of zeros on the table

" whoo! jackpot!" Naruto yelled and grinned.

Jiraya returned his grin. " yes, the only down side is you have to go through some tests and work with some people but it's all good" he said.

" hm?" Naruto's head perked up at that " test? what kind of test?"

" even I don't know that, but you are my prized pupil so I'm sure you can do it" Jiraya gave a fake laugh.

Naruto leaned over and narrowed his blue eyes at his teacher. " hmmm, you are hiding something erojiji" he said.

" what me? No" Jiraya replied.

Naruto glared.

" well, you know who owns just glamour right" Jiraya asked.

Naruto paused and blinked " just glamour?" he asked.

" oh that's right, it used to be called ink"

Naruto froze. that name, there was a flash in front of his eyes- a beautiful woman, blonde hair. Naruto shook his head" that is...that is...isn't that"

"That's right"Jiraya replied watching Naruto's expression. Naruto sobered up a little. It's been four years and though his wounds have healed a lot hearing about that woman again left bad taste in his mouth.

"Ji ji, is this some kind of joke, are you mocking me"Naruto asked getting angry. There was no way he'd work for that bitch, no matter how desperate he was.

Jiraya sighed"What happened to all that bravado, don't tell me you are still holding a grudge." he said.

Naruto winced. "I'm not holding a grudge, i just prefer never to see that bitch again in this life time"Naruto said "And here i thought you had something good for me"

"It is good, if you would just let go of your grudge. Look at you Naruto, that woman walked all over your life and you've been cowering on the ground ever since"

That hurt. He wasn't cowering, things were not working out for him but he wasn't cowering."And you think working for her would make me look good.?"

"At least it will get you somewhere to the top"

Naruto shook his head"That would be lowering myself to her, never "he said.

"She doesn't even remember you,"

Naruto paused "What?"

"She has forgotten all about you. You don't mean a thing to her Naruto. Didn't you say she destroyed your life, well she is living her life easily."

Naruto's head had slowly lowered until his forehead was almost touching the table.

"Look, all i'm saying is to give it a chance and see how far you can go. don't let your anger and hatred hold you back from succeeding."

"I am not..." he raised his head "I am not angry and i am not doing it" he got up and starts to leave.

"Think about"Jiraya said to his back. Naruto stopped but did not turn "I'm staying in town for a while, come find me when you've made up your mind "

Naruto let out a breath and walked out

As he walked down the street it became dark, night crept in slowly. Usually, Naruto was afraid of the dark and would find group of people to walk with. Today, at that moment he didn't really notice anything. He felt so cold, both outside and inside. His mind was going through torments relieving the past. Something he hadn't thought of for ages suddenly he couldn't stop thinking about it. There was nothing like thinking 'did she have dark hair or blonde.' No, it was white blonde. He could see it. Tied in a pony tail as she stood over him, towering. He was on his knees, it was the first time they had met face to face. He was crying, begging. "I don't have anything, he is all i have. Please, don't take him from me" he cried. The foolish person who did not know how pathetic he was held onto her legs and begged.

She glared at him "You disgust me, guys like you." she spat at him and ask her bodyguards to throw him out. "If you want him get enough money such that I can't compete then I will give him to you ha ha"

her laughter echoed, continually

Hahaha

Hahaha

Naruto tried to cover his ears but he could stilll hear them. His heart hurt and he couldn't breath. Naruto panted as if he was running a ten meter race. His head hurt. He threw up on the floor and crouched there for a while.

_"Get some money and then you can appear before me to claim him. Enough money that i can not beat. Hahaha"_

"Naruto?" a voice came through the laughter Naruto couldn't rare his head.

**To Be Continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Naruto looked up at the sound of his name. He saw his friend Kiba looking at him with some worry in his eyes but mostly a question of what the hell he was doing crouched in the middle of the road. Naruto felt really sick. Perhaps it was the sake, he shouldn't have drank so much of it. Without giving his friend a reply Naruto turned away to dry heave. His stomach curled in as if it would push all it's content out of it but there was nothing except bile coming out.

"Hey are you okay" he felt a hand on his back. Kiba's voice relayed more worry than his eyes did.

"I'm fine "Naruto said. " I want to go home " he added miserably.

" you are drunk" Kiba said as if shocked. Naruto was a little affronted by that, he could hold his drink! He couldn't find the energy to tell his friend that so he tried to stand but staggered dangerously. It felt like the world moved from under his feet.

"Whoa" he heard Kiba say "easy there"

Naruto sighed "why is life so difficult Kiba. " he asked.

"huh? How the hell would i know?" Kiba asked giving him a look.

" I mean would it be so wrong if we all got what we wanted. If there was no obstacle standing in the way every time we try to do something.

" Naruto you are talking strange, are you really drunk"

Naruto spun around to look at his friend not minding how fast the world spun. He caught himself from falling backwards and pushed Kiba's hand away when he offered to help. "I'm not drunk! I'm just trying to say that it really really sucks you know. That I have to grovel once again. I mean she hurt me! She took everything from me why-" he stopped to swallow " why should i be the one to come crawling back huh?"

Naruto could feel the tears in the back of his throat but he held it in. He would be damned before he cried for that woman. He couldn't believe how much it still hurt after all these years that past. He couldn't stop talking though, he wanted to say it all out.

" I never asked for anything. I just wanted to be left alone, to... Chase after my dreams. Is this too much to ask for." he asked.

" alright I hear you" Kiba said and took him by his arm. " let's go home and you can tell me all about it okay"

Naruto allowed Kiba to pull him along while he looked at the face of his friend. " you get me right Kiba? It's not fair right? She wronged me and I'm not the one who should talk to her first" he said.

" of course Naruto. Let's go home and you can get some sleep then tomorrow we can go to her and ask her to apologize" Kiba said looking back at Naruto. Naruto nodded and dropped his head. She would never apologize, he just knew it.

they arrived at his and Kiba's room. A one bedroom apartment in a three storey building. Naruto puked when they got inside. He held the sink and puked his guts out. It hurt, his stomach. He curled around the sink and dried to sleep but something cold was sprinkled on him. He opened his eyes to see Kiba standing over him with a bottle of water." want some?" he asked.

Naruto blinked but didn't try to move to take it. " come on. It's good for you." Kiba said.

Naruto shook his head and tried to sleep and was startled awake when he felt himself being lifted. He was over Kiba's shoulder. " Kiba" he groaned.

" you will thank me later." Kiba said and carried him into the room. Naruto curled into himself when Kiba placed him on his bed. The bottle of water was placed in front of him again and this time he collected it.

He reluctantly placed the bottle to his mouth and looked at Kiba who was sitting on his bed while taking off his clothes. Kiba knew Naruto was gay and still comfortably took off his clothes around him. Naruto was grateful to him for this but right now he felt like crap, both physically and emotionally. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of how long he has gone without sex. He placed the bottle on the ground and turned to face the wall. His mind had successfully blocked the image of the past. He could no longer hear her mocking laugh or see her face. He didn't want to see her, that much he knew.

" are you asleep Naruto" Kiba said. He was leaning over trying to look at Naruto's face, Naruto could feel the warmth radiating off him. He shranked back from it and nodded. Kiba ruffled his hair " alright we'll talk tomorrow" he said.

Naruto did not reply. He felt the weight move from his bed and soon a loud snore was heard. Naruto pulled the blanket over himself and cried. He didn't know why he was crying only that he just felt too bad. His head was hurting and he felt sick. Yes that was the reason.

Naruto woke up the next day but couldn't feel the urge to go hunting for a job so he sat on his bed all day watching TV, eating junk food and sleeping. Two days went by like this. Kiba complained about Naruto messing up the place and Naruto, without going into too much talk, promised to clean it.

He forgot. He only remembered when he heard Kiba's heavy boot down the stairs. Kiba saw the room the way he left it and Naruto thought he would blow off but instead he pulled Naruto down in front of him and tried to get him to talk.

" what's wrong Naruto. For two days you've been walking around like a goddamn zombie"

"I'm not-"

" don't even try to deny it. You've hardly left the house and look at this place. Just tell me what's going on" Kiba said. Naruto looked at him stubbornly for a moment. He sighed when he realized that his friend was just trying to understand him in a situation where others would have demanded he fixed his problems or move out. There lies the advantage of having your best friend as a roommate, Naruto thought. Still, he didn't know what to tell Kiba. That the woman who took everything from him was offering him a job? Or better, the woman he held a grudge with for four years was offering him a job because she didn't even remember who the hell he was.

Everyday since that day he had imagined showing up in front of her rich and famous to see her cower before him and beg for his forgiveness. Tell him she was sorry for ruining his life. But no he had to be the one to go to her, broke with no hope of earning his next meal for some scraps of a role in her block buster movie. Great. That- he didn't know how to end that trail of thought.

"earth to Naruto" Kiba clicked his finger in front of him causing Naruto to blink and pull back a little. Kiba had leaned forward from his bed and his eyebrows bunched a little." come on Naruto, spill. How long have we been friends, you can tell me anything." he smiled.

well they've been friends for four years when Naruto showed up at his door a train wreck.

" does this have anything to do with Jiraya-sama being in town"

" huh?" Naruto blinked. " you saw ero-jiji " he asked.

" oh that got a reaction from you so I'm right" Kiba said and grinned. Naruto stared impatiently at him" yes I did. At the supermarket yesterday. What happened? I thought you said you'd let him have it if he ever shows his face around here again"

Naruto sighed" yeah well, he came to see me" he started and looked at his nails. Some dirt were stuck inside one.

"and?" Kiba sounded excited " did he give you your certificate?"

" no. He gave me a job" Naruto replied and leaned back putting on a nonchalant facade.

" what the hell, that's good news Naruto. Why do you still look like a dog chewed you up and spat you out"

Naruto glared at him. What the hell kind of comparison was that. He smelled himself and winced. Okay maybe not so out of mark. " well, she happens to own the company he wants me work for"

" the she?" Kiba asked with a sneer. That was the only thing Naruto could call her and Kiba had taken to saying it too. Naruto nodded quietly." oh hell no. You can't possibly take that job. Who does that bitch think she is. After what she pulled she still wants to walk all over you again?"

Naruto was pleased to hear his friend cursing her the way Naruto couldn't. He couldn't because it would mean he still hated her. He still did but he wanted to move on just like she has, like ... _He has_ That was why this made him so depressed. While he was still holding on to a grudge that was four years old the people concerned had moved on

"Naruto, you are so quiet don't tell me you are considering doing this" Kiba stopped his angry ranting to ask.

" why not" he exhaled with a shrug. " if she has forgotten all about it, all about me then why should i continue to think about her even if it's to hurt her back. What's the point of trying so hard to hurt someone who doesn't even remember you or in essence what they took from you"

his throat had sized up again. " yeah so, i'm thinking about it" he said.

" Naruto" Kiba said. Naruto caught the look in his eyes and looked away. It was that look. The one of pity. Yeah, he was pitiful." i want to move on Kiba. I'm tired of holding on to this anger, this hate. " he said and swallowed. " i want to do something for myself"

"but do you really have to"Kiba asked with a turbulent expression.

Naruto saw the expression and chuckled. The look Kiba gave him, one asking after his sanity, caused Naruto to bust into laughter. " Naruto, are you okay. I think you are starting lose your jelly" Kiba said.

Naruto laughed a good while before wiping off a tear from his eyes. "did i really look like that just now" he asked

Kiba blinked at him. " your face of displeasure just now i wondered if that was what i looked like. " he tried to explain.

"no you just look nuts" Kiba replied folding his arms across his chest.

"sorry Kiba and thank you. I needed that" Naruto got up from the bed heading for the bathroom.

"Naruto are you really serious about this. You know you don't have to do this right, despite whatever the hell Jiraya said."

" I know. I'm doing this for me. Don't worry about it okay" Naruto turned and said before walking into the bathroom. He had made a resolution. He would make the best of this opportunity, make enough money and move to a place where he'd never have to see or hear about that woman again.

LINE BREAK!

Sasuke pulled his bag with him as he talked on the phone with a quiet voice. It was yet another disappointing conversation with his private investigator Mr Kakashi. The only reason he was tolerating this at all was because Kakashi was the third private investigator he had had to hire in six months. He was getting impatient with the lack of good result. How hard can it be to find one man, he thought.

" So your last lead was just another farce"Sasuke said dryly.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san but there was not much to go on from the very beginning." Kakashi said in an almost placating tone but Sasuke could hear the blame under it.

" I thought you were the best in your field, surely with that little an information you can find something. I'm paying you good money after all." Sasuke said straining the urge to curse the man but couldn't stop the biting sarcasm that came from his mouth. The man had after all boasted that he was the best and would find him in little time but it's three months now and it's been one disappointment to another.

" still an old picture and a name that may not still be in use is hardly enough," Kakashi said " do you remember even a little detail that might be useful "

Sasuke stopped walking towards the reception table at the airport and tried to control himself. "do you think if I did I would keep it to myself. Perhaps you do not realize how important this is to me. Find him and don't bother calling if you don't" he tapped the end button and closed his eyes. With a deep breath he cooled off his rising anger. An old a picture and a name huh. Well that was all he got. He reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Black leather and very expensive. In the middle the picture he tucked in there stared back at him. The blonde's hair was short and spiky. He was wearing a green sleeveless net top and white kaki shorts. He stood in the picture grinning at the camera.

Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. Where are you, he thought miserably. " it's been four years already."

"Sir?" a female voice said and Sasuke raised his head to look at her. She smiled. "can I help you sir."

Sasuke was used to having girls smile at him like that. He took out his things and asked for his flight. Straight forward and without any pleasantries. " your flight is ready sir please take that way. It's nice to help you sir, have a nice day." She was still flashing him that smile. He looked away and picked up his bag once more.

Sasuke walked into the hall way looking at his wrist-watch when someone pushed into him causing the flight papers in his hands to spill to the ground. The person didn't even wait to apologize. He ran off before Sasuke could say anything. With a sigh he lowered himself to pick them up when someone held up the visa to him. Sasuke only took note of the tanned hand before taking the paper. He raised his head to see spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat then started to beat wildly. Like it did before. Even if he had not been able to recognize the face Sasuke felt that his body could. There was only one person who made him feel so alive. It felt like a taste of cold water after a burning thirst for years. The blonde moved his lips but Sasuke didn't hear what he was saying over his beating heart. The blonde bowed breaking the spell that bound Sasuke. "So sorry." Naruto was saying.

" uh it's okay" Sasuke said. Since when did he lose the ability to form speech.

" oh great. Then-" he was going to leave and probably disappear for another four years. Desperately Sasuke caught the blonde's sleeve. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes.

" um" Sasuke exhaled and dropped his hand." do you want to have coffee" he asked.

"Not really. I gotta go my Teacher is waiting for me. " Naruto said.

"don't you recognize me, Naruto" Sasuke said. He was a bit hurt but he understood. Money changed people especially after four years. Sasuke waited for recognition to appear in Naruto's eyes but those blue eyes only looked at him cautiously.

"uh nope, nope don't ring any bells and i really gotta go" Naruto replied.

" Naruto, it's me. Uchiha Sasuke-" Sasuke still saw the weary expression on Naruto's face and, as much as it pained him added:" Itachi's brother." he said. It did please him to see the recognition enter Naruto's growing wide eyes and gaping mouth. It was worth the pain.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Sasuke looked up swiftly from the file in front of him, "what did you say? "He asked. He needed to be sure he had heard correctly, that his ears were not deceiving him.

Asuma, his Butler, rolled his eyes and swung his pale face-towel over his shoulder. "I said Itachi is here to see you."

Asuma has been his Butler for over five years now and before that he was his father's right hand man, he'd left to join Sasuke when he left home for good five years ago. Sasuke knew Asuma would not joke about something like this with him.

"I see, "he said quietly, his eyes returned to the file but saw nothing. It has been four years since he last saw Itachi, the man who used to be his brother and when they had parted Sasuke had said quite clearly that he never wanted to see him again. He had thought Itachi understood that when he didn't try to come after him or keep contact with him for four years. _Why is he here now? _

"Should I send him away? "Asuma asked, sounding impatient.

Sasuke looked up with a small smile, "any idea what he wants? "He asked.

"Not a clue. "Asuma said with a shrug.

Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled. "I might as well see him, he did come all the way here after all. It must have taken all his pride. "

"Do you think he is here to grovel? "Asuma asked, he's always been a nosy man who likes to meddle a lot. Sasuke sat back with a thin smirk.

"A little too late for that, don't you think? Whatever the reason I want to hear it and then I can put him and everything he stands for behind me once again, "he said.

"Okay, if you say so. "Asuma said, "the past isn't that easy to bury, just so you know. "

Sasuke turned his eyes away to the window in his study where he could make out the small lake surrounded by grasses behind his manor, blue and sparkling. Like his eyes. "I suppose so, I do not want to bury all my pasts and that man is connected quite tenaciously around it. Take him to the second parlor, I will see him there. "

Asuma smiled, "knowing you I'm starting to feel sorry for him, try not to destroy him too much even though he deserves it. "

Sasuke returned the smile and watched Asuma leave. _Well, might as well get this over with. _He got to his feet and walked towards the left shelf on his wall and tucked the file in. He pulled out another book and took out a picture. Worn at the edge, the blurred face of a blonde boy stared back at him. Sasuke raised one finger and touched the picture feeling a longing in his throat that seemed like it would never fade and he did not want it to fade. He caressed the picture for a moment then slipped it back into the book and into the shelf.

* * *

Sasuke stopped by the door into his parlor and watched Itachi. Itachi was standing in front of the fire place looking at the painting of a landscape Sasori, Sasuke's manager, had commissioned from some famous artist he couldn't remember. It was also Sasori's idea to put it on the wall. Sasuke rarely used this parlor so he didn't mind. Now he wondered what Itachi was thinking looking at that painting. From the view of his back it did not look like Itachi had changed much; he still wore his hair in a lose pony tail, his front bangs left to grow long enough to brush his cheeks. The suit he was wearing was quite classy, and pricey. There was once a time when Itachi could not afford to wear something like this, unfortunately he looked good in it. Almost as if he was made to wear one.

Sasuke entered the parlor and cleared his throat. "If you like that painting so much I can let you have it, it's just an unimportant feature in this room. "

Itachi turned and Sasuke almost blinked, he held himself in check and tried to pin point what about Itachi had startled him.

"I do not have any interest in paintings, I was simply looking at it to pass the time, "Itachi said. His face was pale, his thin eyebrows far apart and leveled on his face. He had the Uchiha good looks, narrow chin, black eyes and thin long nose. His lips was curved slightly downward but his eyes and his eyebrows did not align with it instead they were blank.

Sasuke scoffed internally, so Itachi had gone and perfected a very effective poker face. That was too bad, Sasuke would have liked to see what he was thinking and feeling.

"Oh well, "Sasuke dismissed what was said with a wave of his hand. He took a seat on the Burgundy leather chair away from the fireplace facing the window and gestured towards the one opposite him for Itachi.

Itachi took the chair and sat with his back tense and stiff, straight as a wood. Sasuke raised one eyebrow and relaxed putting on a casual air. If Itachi could not relax in his presence then that was good, better in fact.

"I would offer refreshments but I don't believe we have much to talk about,"Sasuke said.

"Perhaps, "Itachi agreed and pulled a black suitcase from beside him. He took out some papers from it and Sasuke frowned. Itachi set the paper on the table in front of him and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at them without reading a word.

"What is this? "He asked

"Contract information. You've been nominated for a lead role in the upcoming movie Just Glamour production is producing. "

Sasuke blinked at him. Out of all the things he had expected this was the least. Why had it not occurred to him. Of course Itachi did not come here for personal matters. His pride would never let him.

Sasuke laughed, he threw his head back and laughed up to the ceiling. "This is ridiculous, Itachi. Even for you, "He said. "Have you forgotten why I would never work for Just Glamour? For that woman, your wife. "Sasuke shook his head.

"I have not, "Itachi replied. "But I believe that you should separate personal matters from business. "

"Yes, "Sasuke said, "I do separate business problems from personal problems but you and that woman are the only exceptions. "Sasuke let his eyes go cold. "I said I will never work for Just Glamour, that I never wanted to see you again and I meant that. Why did you come here, I'm sure you know that I will never change my mind. "

Itachi turned his eyes away from him and Sasuke smirked then scoffed. "It's that woman isn't it. "He got to his feet and walked towards the fireplace.

"Tell me Itachi, how does it feel to be that woman's lap dog. You gave up everything to get to where you are today, was it worth it? "

He did not understand Itachi, how he could give up something so precious like he had and honestly Sasuke did not want to understand him. Itachi was foolish and his foolishness would be Sasuke's gain.

Itachi got to his feet, "I'm here on business, Sasuke. I simply want your approval or disapproval. There is no need for insults. "

"Cold, you are like a completely different person. "Sasuke said, "you can take your business else where I am not interested. And never come see me again, you are as disappointing as ever. "

Itachi turned and started to gather his papers into his suit case. Sasuke watched him, and he waited for a word to explain himself, an excuse. Something that would make him understand something, make him see that Itachi held some form of regret. Nothing. And nothing.

Itachi turned for the door without a word. "Did you ever loved him? "Sasuke's heart beat a little faster for that out of character question that was sure to haunt him, but it was out there now and he couldn't take it back.

Itachi stopped briefly, turned to look at him then without a word walked out. Sasuke exhaled. He walked back to his seat and sat on it. It was fine, he didn't need words for an answer. That look was fine, that meant that it was over. He'd never have to live in Itachi's shadow again. _I need to find him soon_.

* * *

That had happened just yesterday. To think that he would be sitting here in front of him was really some kind of miracle and Sasuke did not believe in miracles.

_He has not changed a bit_. Sasuke watched Naruto as he fidgeted with the menu, his blue eyes darting up and about, a trickle of sweat sliding down his face. He is still very uncomfortable in places like this. Sasuke tried to see the restaurant like Naruto would. It was just a three star restaurant with silky drapes, polished chairs and tables, glinting glasses. The people seating around them were dressed elegantly as one would expect from high society men and women.

_I should not have brought him here_."I'm sorry, Naruto. "

Startled, the menu went flying out of his hand and almost hit a waiter walking by. Sasuke caught the menu and sent a look at the waiter that shut him up.

"Oh I'm so sorry. "He flushed and scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile. "Um Sasuke, it's been a while since we talked, I just wish I know any good places here so I could treat you to a meal, "he said then waved his hand rapidly "not that this place isn't good... I just.. "he looked away sheepishly and Sasuke smiled to himself.

"It's alright, it's all my fault. I should have taken you somewhere else. "

"No no it's my fault. I'm an idiot so, "he tried to smile.

"Will you let me treat you to a meal then, senpai? "Sasuke let his smile show.

Naruto gaped at him and even that looked cute, he looked about to drool at the prospect of food and his blue eyes were sparkling. There really is nothing that can compare to the real ones.

"Um "Naruto swallowed, "No, as your senpai it's my duty to treat you Sasuke. "

"Yes but I really want to treat you and I'm the one that brought you here. You can make it up to me another time. "

Naruto thought about that and nodded, "yeah, I just need to settle down here in Tokyo then I will definitely treat you to a meal, Sasuke. "

"Are you staying for a long time here? "Sasuke asked, he hoped so if not he'd have to find a way to keep him there.

"Hm. "Naruto nodded, "I just got a job so I'll be here for a while. "

"That's good to hear. Is it an acting job? "

Naruto's eyes cloud up and he lowered them. "Yes, "he nodded quietly. He obviously didn't want to talk about it so Sasuke decided to leave him alone. From the jumpsuit and Duffel bag Naruto was carrying Sasuke could guess that things were not working out for Naruto. How long has he been suffering? Why didn't he reach out to me? Sasuke felt his chest grow tight. _That's because he has never looked at me, never noticed me. He doesn't know I'm here, that I have always been_.

"What would you like to order, senpai?"he asked.

Naruto looked up with interest and started to point at a food he was not familiar with. Sasuke explained to him that the food was filled with mostly garlic and hardly edible.

"Can I have this since you are paying? "An old man with white hair had been following them since. Sasuke had not bothered to ask who he was until now but his presence was actually starting to become an eyesore. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow but still wanted to sound polite.

"Who are you sir? "He asked

"Me? "The man laughed as if he had said something funny. "Why my name is —"

"Ero - jiji. "Naruto interrupted,

"Hey don't call me that in this kind of place, brat. "The old man said, ired.

Naruto laughed, "but that's what you are, Ero - jiji. "

"Shut up brat, you are calling too much attention. "

Sasuke watched that laugh and felt something warm past his throat and stopped, lodged in there. He'd never been able to make Naruto laugh like this, only... only Itachi could. Anyone else but Sasuke could. But he had sworn that when he found Naruto he would do everything to make him smile. He won't lose to his brother again.

They ordered their meal and Naruto started to eat.

"Tell me what happened, Naruto. "Sasuke said.

Naruto paused.

"Mother told me you disappeared after what happened with... "

"Didn't she tell you everything? "Naruto turned his blue eyes everywhere but at him.

"Just the gist of it. You left after the accident and he and that woman. "

"That's pretty much everything, "Naruto began to eat again. He didn't want to talk about it but Sasuke wanted to know.

"You forgot the part where tried to commit suicide. "The old man said.

Naruto cough and choked. Sasuke felt cold air pass through his skin down to his legs and shivered.

"What? "

_Did he love Itachi that much? _

_"_Don't worry about it, the jiji is just exaggerating. "Naruto laughed while grinding his teeth at the old man.

"Did you really —" Sasuke could not say it.

Naruto looked at him and his blue eyes clouded again. "It's not... I didn't really... I wasn't thinking. It was stupid, very stupid. "He tried to smile up at Sasuke but he must have seen the horror Sasuke felt, the fear. He looked away and swallowed.

"Why didn't you come to me? "Sasuke asked, he felt like a dam of despair had just open up inside him and his lungs was being crushed by it.

"I looked for you. Everywhere. Why didn't you come to me?"his voice shook, he didn't want to confess his feelings like this but the thought that Naruto could have died? That he could have searched and searched and searched and never find him was terrifying.

Naruto looked at him with his eyes dancing with surprise. _He never looks at me so he doesn't know. That's Why he is so surprise. Have I really been that far away? _

_"_I... didn't think I could. _"_ Naruto said and looked shameful. "Honestly, the thought never occurred to me. You used to stay with your father Sasuke and we rarely saw each other so... I promise that I didn't try to Um do that intentionally. I was just so..."

Sasuke shook his head. "I understand. "He didn't want anymore explanation, he knew. He watched Naruto smile and return to his food, relieved.

"Senpai, now that you are in Tokyo do you have anywhere to stay? "

"Hm, "

"The company will be offering a place for him. "The old man said.

Sasuke lowered his eyes, it was too much to hope for. "What company is that? "

"Just Glamour. "The old man said and Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Jiji! "He turned to see Naruto glaring at the man.

"Naruto... what does that mean? "

Naruto looked at Sasuke with his mouth slightly open. Explanations would start pouring out but Sasuke was sure non of them would make sense to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: the Chapter was a nightmare to write, it kept from updating more earlier than I had planned. Sorry for the wait. thanks to all the lovely readers who reviewed and those who followed. You are the best!

Paring: Itanaru, sasunaru (one-sided )

CHAPTER FIVE 

"Answer me Naruto, "Naruto jumped. Sasuke's voice had gone up a notch and it looked like he had forgotten where they were. Naruto had not. His eyes darted around them and flushed when he found an older woman and a man staring towards their table.

"Sasuke, "Naruto looked at Sasuke and paused, unable to say anything else. Sasuke looked so angry, his brows set together in a furrow. _Why is he so angry? _

_"_Tell me Naruto, do you know who owns Just glamour. _"_Sasuke's voice had gone down, Naruto blinked.

"Yes, " he replied.

"Then why are you going there to work? What are you thinking, "Sasuke looked about to reach out and shake him.

Naruto smiled, feeling light headed. "Thanks Sasuke, "he said. "For worrying about me but I will be fine. "

Sasuke grabbed his hand and leaned forward and Naruto leaned backwards a bit caught off guard. Sasuke's hand over his was cold. Naruto spared it a glance before meeting Sasuke's eyes again. "Tell me what you are thinking Naruto. You know how that woman would treat you if you go there, how Itachi would. "

Naruto was glad for the numbness he felt at hearing that name. He'd been wondering how it would feel to hear that name again and if he would be okay but he felt fine. Just fine. He nodded at what Sasuke said,"I think that would be okay too because, that woman has forgotten about me. I don't think she would cause trouble for someone she doesn't even remember as long as I keep myself out of her way. "

Sasuke frowned, "and is that okay with you. After what she and Itachi did you will just be okay working under them and avoiding them?"he asked.

Naruto nodded again, "Just Glamour is a big company, I think it would be enough for three of us, "he tried to smile but Sasuke did not smile with him so his smile fell.

"Don't you want to make them both pay for what they did to you? "Sasuke asked.

Naruto lowered his eyes to Sasuke's hand on his. "A week ago I did, but it's not that easy to become as big as she is. I have tried and unless I have a degree from some prestigious art school or have some kind of connection no one would listen to me. There is also the fact that this grudge is already four years old and the one directly involved has already forgotten about me. At least if I give up that idea no one would mock me for it. "He shrugged and tried to play it down. Sasuke would never know how hard he had cried. How he had lived like a zombie for four days with no purpose in life. How he had beaten himself over the head for his failure.

"Then what about Itachi. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you. "Sasuke let go of his hand and leaned back into his chair. He had a look in his eyes that felt like was trying to read Naruto while pretending not to care.

Naruto sat up straight and hoped not to say the wrong thing. "I guess we can both be civil, "Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke did not smile back, "do you seriously believe that? "He leaned forward again. "How do you feel about him Naruto? "

Naruto froze. He did not want to answer that question. "I don't know, "he said.

"You do know, "Sasuke said and there was such bitterness in his voice Naruto had to look at him twice.

"I —"he started to think of a way to deny that, explain himself but Naruto could not find the words. When he thought about Itachi like he had not let himself do in four years all he felt was pain, heartache and despair. Itachi had left him at a time when Naruto truly needed him and for what, money? He left Naruto so he could become some rich older woman's husband? How could Naruto still love him. Naruto did not think he still did, he couldn't still love Itachi after how the man had betrayed him. Yet, how could he be certain. At a time in his life he existed for that man. Everything he was, his heart, his mind were designed to please that man and be his everything as he was to Naruto but... it had all been a lie. Or rather an illusion created to completely destroy Naruto when it was over.

Sasuke sighed, "you can't go there still feeling this way. "He sounded like he would forcefully keep Naruto from going there. Naruto shook his head and tried to remember what his relationship with Itachi's younger brother used to be like.

Sasuke had always seemed like an external member of the family. Neither Itachi or his mother talked much about him when he wasn't around but any time he came to visit they would be both happy and go out of their way to please him. Itachi had told Naruto that after their parents divorced they both had to choose which of their parents they would like to live with. Sasuke chose their father. In honesty, Naruto had always felt Sasuke was a smart brat a little too full of himself. He was two years younger than Naruto and he had a sharp mouth. When they had met his fist had visited Sasuke's head a few times much to Itachi and his mother's surprise and dismay. They were always so conscious of Sasuke's want and Naruto just wanted to put him back in his place.

_How did this obnoxious brat grow up to be so serious? _Naruto smiled to himself.

"It's so good to see you again, Sasuke. "Naruto grinned at him. He could tell he had taken the man by surprise with how he was staring at Naruto and blinking.

"Naruto... you are "

Naruto nodded, "I know what this sounds like Sasuke. I know what it looks like and really if I had another choice wouldn't do this... "

"You do, "Sasuke said leaning forward and looking so honest. "Me. "

"Relying on my Kohai would wound my pride just as surely as working for those two and I don't want to burden you anymore. I want to make it out there on my own and one day be able to take you out to a restaurant like this and treat you to anything you want, for now I have to swallow my pride and lower myself to achieve my dreams. "

Sasuke looked about to say something but paused, his black eyes like... pearls studied Naruto. "Okay, if I allow you to do this against my better judgement will you promise me something? "

Naruto would have sagged off the chair in relief but he didn't want to give Sasuke a reason to doubt him so he sat up straight, legs pressed together hands on his knees."Yes, definitely."he nodded.

Sasuke hesitated and Naruto almost saw the beginning of a smile but that too fell and Sasuke was all serious and different and Naruto knew he needed to spend more time with him to understand and know him better. They never really did spend much time together those years ago, never mind the fact that Sasuke lived two towns away.

"If things get bad, promise me that you would let me take you out of there."

Naruto blinked, that seemed simple enough. He'd been expecting something a little more severe. He revealed a bright smile and nodded. "I promise Sasuke. If I can't handle anything that happens while working with Just Glamour your hand is first I would reach for,"he said.

Sasuke frowned, instead of looking relieved or satisfied he look annoyed. What now? "I don't like how you phrased that, "Sasuke said, clearing things up.

Naruto could only stare in reply because he did not understand what Sasuke meant. "Phrased..."

"You don't have the common sense to know when you can't handle something, how can I be sure that you won't push yourself over your limit. "Sasuke did not seem to realize that he had insulted Naruto. Naruto pouted and fold his hands across his chest.

"Hey I'm an adult and I think I have a lot of common sense Thank you very much. "He said and looked with with eyes closed.

"And acting like that proves your point? "This was the Jiji whom Naruto had began to forget was seating with them all these while. He had his hands crossed over his chest and was looking at Naruto with a smug express.

"Shut up Jiji "Naruto snapped at him and choose to ignore him again.

"Naruto, "Sasuke had reached out one hand as if he would touch Naruto but pulled his hand back. Naruto blinked at him. Was it just him or was Sasuke acting little weird. "I didn't mean it like that. "

"Hm, "Naruto nodded feeling awkward in the face of Sasuke's apologetic behaviour. Sasuke seemed a little... off. Not the way Naruto remembered him. The Sasuke he remembered would have snapped at Naruto or made snarky rude comments about Naruto and how he lacked any sense. Now that he thought about it, he never really got along with Sasuke did he? _so this is what years can do to a person. _Naruto grinned at the thought. In the end Sasuke grew up to be a very respectable person, and he's got the looks too. He is most likely popular with girls.

"What are you grinning about? "Sasuke said staring at Naruto like expected to see a mushroom grow out of his head in explanation for his odd behavior.

"Just that you've really grown a lot, "Naruto replied. Sasuke flushed. He actually flushed and it looked adorable. His pale skin, smooth and silky did not let him hide it.

"Anyway, "Sasuke stressed the word, "since I cannot simply trust that you would be fine on your own I have decided not leave you alone after all. "

"Hm? "The Jiji beside him also sat up and the two of them stared at Sasuke. "What are you going to do Sasuke?"

"You'll see, "Sasuke smirked, a reminiscent of his younger self. Naruto blinked a few times at him in wonder. It didn't seem like he should expect anything bad but maybe he should be a little cautious? Of what he couldn't say.

* * *

Naruto yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Sleepy? "He jumped at the sudden voice.

"Jiji! What are you still doing here? I thought you left when I went to take a shower. "

Naruto was standing in the middle of the empty room provided by Just Glamour production as part of his working contract which Naruto had yet to read. Exhausted after his conversation with Sasuke Naruto wanted nothing more than to bath and collapse on the bed which was the only furniture in the room. Apparently Just Glamour did not want to spend too much on an employee hired on probability.

The room was four walls and about ten mats wide, it had a bathroom and one section cut off by a counter as the kitchen. It was rather comfy really and Naruto took a liking to the wide bathtub he'd found in the bathroom. The house he shared with Kiba didn't have a bathtub like that one. Such luxury.

"I thought you'd get lonely so I decided to stay the night. "

Naruto sent his bag pack flying at the Jiji's head only to have it dodged. The bag hit the wall behind the Jiji with a clunk. "Like I need some perverted old geezer to keep me company. Get out and leave me alone. "

"Tch, student of these days don't respect their masters. "The Jiji said and shook his head. Naruto glared at him and after a moment sighed feeling drained.

"What do you want, ero-osan "Naruto asked and sat with his legs crossed together like a monk, eyes closed, palm spread on the wooden floor.

"Sasuke said something interesting at that date you two had..."

Naruto's eyes flew open, "date? What are you sprouting. "

The Jiji chuckled like a creep and shrugged,

"What else can I call it, you too practically disappeared into your own little world with you smiling like an overfed cat, "

"Ahh? "Naruto's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. "Just what are you trying to say Jiji. "

"Don't worry about that, I'm not judging you. What I'm trying to say is Sasuke said he'd have to watch over you himself, or something of like that. Are you not wondering how he intends to do that? "

Naruto returned to his former posture and said, "not really. "He said that with as much disinterest in his voice to drive the Jiji away but that did not happen.

The Jiji grinned, "I'm pretty sure Sasuke intends to accept the offer made to him by Just Glamour production. "

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the Jiji again. "What do you mean offer? "

"Sasuke was also asked to become a male lead in this new movie. I'm quite sure he declined. "

Naruto blinked at that. "Why would Sasuke... "

The Jiji rolled his eyes looking impatient, "he obviously has no love for Itachi or his wife and even swore not to ever sign a deal with Just Glamour production. "The way he said sort of pissed Naruto off a little but he tried to ignore it.

"So, he hates Itachi? But they are brothers, why would he hate Itachi?"

"Because of a certain someone, "the Jiji looked like he was about to lick his lips and rub his hands together. "Looks like things are going to get very interesting at just Glamour. "

"Will you stop grinning like that, you are creeping me out, "Naruto said, his brows bunched. "So, what's the deal then. Sasuke swore not to work for just Glamour and now he intends to do just that? Why? And why does he hate his brother, you haven't answered that. "

The Jiji heaved a suffering sigh, "are you an idiot? Obviously Sasuke is doing this for you. He hates his brother for you and what he did to you. He is swallowing his pride for you, okay? "

Naruto frowned and pulled his lips to a corner. "I think you are the stupid one Jiji. Sasuke and I have not seen each other for four years, before that we barely knew each other. Why would he do all that for me? I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself here . "

The Jiji smacked his head and Naruto smiled, it was very amusing to see him give himself a well deserved smack.

"Can't you guess? "The Jiji asked, "if you can't then just leave it at that. "

"Will do, "Naruto stretched on his back and yawned. "I've got a busy day tomorrow so I'm going to sleep, "he feigned snoring to get the Jiji to think he was asleep.

Unfortunately, unlike what the Jiji said Naruto was not stupid. He did find it odd that Sasuke was doing all that for him. The desperation on his face when he demanded to know why Naruto accepted Just Glamour's offer, his shock and disappointment over the fact that Naruto tried to commit suicide and the fact that Naruto never thought about reaching out to him all these years, but what can it all mean? The simplest conclusion would be that Sasuke cared deeply for him. That much was very evident. Naruto could not remember ever doing anything to earn Sasuke's affection. In fact it had been the opposite. So why did Sasuke care so much for him and why was he going this far for Naruto?

Naruto turned over to his left side and opened his eyes to stare through the glass sliding door leading to the balcony at the night sky. He couldn't make out much stars from there. Tokyo was not like the small town he used to live in. It was too bright and too noisy. Naruto pushed his elbow over his ears and tried to fall asleep. There was a time when he would go as far as Sasuke for someone. In fact, if he were to describe Sasuke's behaviour from experience he'd say that it resembled the clumsy eyed foolish person he used to be. Not that Sasuke was clumsy or foolish but he behaved in the way that person of his past blinded by love of Itachi used to behave.

Naruto remembered how he'd offered his entire life and soul to Itachi with a resounding ache that made him clench his teeth. Is that what Sasuke is feeling... for him? What a pain.

Naruto opened his eyes startled at that thought. Is that what Itachi had thought when Naruto first confessed to him after following him around for months like a heart sick fool? Naruto didn't know. Maybe, if it was so Itachi was good at hiding it. Yet Naruto did not what to do that. If Sasuke was in love with him, although that may not be the case, Naruto would not string him along. With a resigned sigh Naruto struggled for sleep.

* * *

Naruto did not get a wink of sleep. Call it nerves but the very next day he would be auditioning for that male lead position and not just that. He had to compete with another person who wanted the job. The Jiji had not said anything about who this other person was or what he was capable of but he had to be good for Just Glamour to even glance at him. Better than Naruto.

No. Naruto shook his head. He'd have to make sure, fight to make sure, that he was better. He had all that training with the Jiji under his belt. The Jiji may not look it but he was actually a very strict teacher. He'd made Naruto learn so many things at once and Naruto was unfortunately a slow learner. Not stupid of course, just slow.

Still. What the hell was with this look?!

Naruto stared at the reflection of himself with bags under his eyes and a damn pimple on his forehead. First day on his dream job and universe decides to screw with him. Damn it.

Naruto hurried for his bag to find a makeup that would cover all this. Actors are not suppose to have bags under their eyes and pimples the size of a small planet on their foreheads, for God sake. Naruto rummaged through his bag pack and found a Concealer powder.

"Yes! "He cried he triumph. He opened the case and the powder came pouring out over his clothes. "Damn it "Naruto scrambled to gather them. The crash against the wall when sent his bag flying at the Jiji must have ruined it.

"Naruto, "the Jiji opened the door, "are you ready yet? "

Naruto raised his head about to bust into tears and stared at the Jiji.

"Sorry to disturb you, "the Jiji started to close the door but Naruto scrambled for it and held it open putting on his best puppy look. It worked like a charm.

* * *

Dressed and ready with pimple concealed as best as a professional makeup artist could make it, Naruto entered the Just Glamour building. A tall crystal looking building, blue and sparkling with a fountain at the middle. The inside was all glass, expensive wood and chandeliers. Stairs that went on for miles. Naruto caught a glimpse of the red carpet room where he'd seen many actors and actresses win awards on TV plenty of times.

The Jiji said he should head for the conference room somewhere but Naruto wasn't really listening. His eyes darted left and right, turned around as if he was admiring the grandeur of the place but really he was just looking. For someone. Or trying to pretend he was admiring the grandeur but actually his eyes darted to the door of the lift every time it opened like clock work and to anyone that moved.

His palm and armpit sweated despite his attempt to keep cool. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He tugged at the suit the Jiji had forced him to wear and loosen the necktie a little. He realized the Jiji had disappeared. _Damn Jiji, where did he disappear off to_.

Naruto tried to remember the instruction the Jiji had given and started to walk towards the lift. "Conference room, conference room. " He decided to ask someone once he got to the floor. The fifth floor... right?

The ride up the lift must have been forever. Finally Naruto got off on the fifth floor. He had been the only one in the lift at the time so didn't have anyone to ask but when the door slid open a woman brushed past him fast some files in her hand. Too fast for him to get in any words across to her.

Naruto sighed warily and looked down the left hallway, then the right hallway. Better to stand here and wait for someone. Minutes past and no one was coming. Damn it. He'd have to look for that room after all. Shouldn't be too hard as long as it is on this floor. The last thing he wanted was to be late for his audition.

He took the left hallway and found that the names of the office was placed on the door. Nice. He passed the marketing room. The show room and two more till he got to a nameless door. _You'd think they would bother to name the conference room_.

Naruto knocked the door just in case and pushed it open. It was nothing like Naruto had imagined a conference room looked like. No sound table with chairs lined around it. No, this was someone's office. Someone strangely interested in gold fishes. The only other person Naruto knew who did was...

Once realization settled on Naruto he tried to quickly back out of the room only to run back into a warm body. Warm unmoving body.

"May I ask why you've entered my office without permission? "That voice. The way it rang, strong and confident . Naruto would know that voice anywhere. Once upon a time that voice used to render him weak in the knees. It used to make him beg and cry with need like someone possessed. That voice used to send every electron or atom that made up his body sizzling with life.

Unfortunately it still did.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
